Seprated in Life, Reunited in Death
by AmaltheaLuchiaAizen
Summary: Rose gave up trying after Sirius died and was beaten to death by her uncle as she wished to be reunited with her two godfathers. When she wakes up in Soul Society, she is taken care of by a silver haired captain who knew her in life. You vote on the pairing. Mentor/Father like Aizen! ShingamiFemHarry! Bad Dumbledore
1. Chapter 1

Amalthea: Ok this was inspired by Kenny Loggins's song "Your Heart will lead you home". This will be a Bleach and Harry Potter fanfiction, so please enjoy!

KON: Amalthea does not own Harry potter, Bleach or any songs that appear. All she does own is FemHarry and her family ties to Gin…Please give your votes to the pairing! Please read and review her stories and vote in her poll on her profile!

Ichigo:

Chad:

Byakuya:

Szayel:

Ulquiorra:

Grimmjow

Draco:

The Weasely Twins:

Neville:

Ch.1

Rose watched helplessly as Sirius fell through the curtain and screamed his name as Remus held her back; she no longer paid attention to the fight as she screamed for Sirius over and over again. Remus pulled her into a hug as she broke down sobbing, he whispered that he would never leave her and that Sirius never meant for this to happen. Rose just cried her eyes out as the fight stopped at the sight of her reaction to her godfather's death, Bella laughed insanely as she said "Awww, did I kill your Dogfather? I say good riddance!"

That made Rose snap and she chased after Bella only to run into Voldemort, they dueled when Dumbledore came and the whole ministry saw that Voldemort was back.

That had been two weeks ago and it opened her eyes to Dumbledore's manipulations, frankly Rose no longer cared as she was being beaten for the second time today by her uncle and cousin. All she wanted was to see Sirius and Remus who had been killed by a rival werewolf pack that listened to Voldemort soon after she had been sent back to the Dursleys. Little did she know that her wish was going to come true in a shocking way, she sighed as her uncle and cousin continued to beat her but her eyes slid closed and she took one final breath as her spirit left her body…?

Rose opened her eyes as she heard panicked voices around her saying something about a Chain of fate and a familiar touch on her forehead, she found herself looking up at a man with Silver hair and familiar face as she tried to place where she had seen him before. Suddenly she remembered everything and sat up in shock only to whimper in pain as she clutched at her ribs, the sliver haired man quickly pulled her hand away from her ribs and gently felt them as she hissed in pain. The silver haired man's face paled despite never losing his smile and told the blond man behind him to run for someone called Unohana, the young man nodded and then took off running as the Familiar man gently scooped her up and carried her into the office.

Gin looked at the one person he thought he would never see again after he had died and sighed as she looked at him curiously, He smiled brighter at her causing a small smile on her face as she tried to stand but he gently pushed her down and said "You need to sit until the healer gets here, a couple of your ribs are broken…"

Rose blinked and said "That's normal for me since the summer started…"

Gin looked at her as his eyes opened in shock and she gasped in shock as tears came to her eyes and said "Padfoot?"

Gin sighed and hugged her as he sat down beside her and told her he went by a different name now, she got the hint and just whimpered when she moved the wrong way with her ribs. Gin gently told her to lay down as he covered her with his spare captain's coat and that he would be right back after dealing with the ryoka that had gotten into the area, she nodded as she yawned and laid down where she quickly fell into a peaceful sleep. Gin smiled and then left a note for Kira about where he went and told him that he had already cleared the girl they had found of being part of the group of Ryoka.

He return in two hours to find Byakuya trying to arrest Rose and he intercepted a slap being sent at his goddaughter by the man; Byakuya looked at him and said "why are you hiding a ryoka, Gin Taichou?"

"My goddaughter is not a Ryoka! She is a new spirit here in Soul society after what her relatives did."

That stopped Byakuya cold as he looked at the frightened girl and noticed her chain fate was somehow still intact despite being in Soul Society, he knew what that meant and said "Her spirit is still attached to her body somehow…"

Gin nodded and told him that's why he had sent Kira for Unohana to see why that was, Byakuya nodded stiffly and then apologized to Rose as he left and passed Unohana who was just coming in. She took one look and asked Gin to leave the room so she could examine the girl more closely, Rose made to grab his sleeve but Gin gently grabbed her hand and kissed her forehead as he told he would be right outside the door. Rose nodded and put her hand down as he exited the room, Unohana then asked her to remove her shirt so she could get a closer look. Rose did as Unohana asked and the Healer gave a small cry of disgust at the snake like mini hollow that was wrapped around the girl's chain of fate and was attaching the chain of fate to the young teen. Unohana then drew her sword and drove it into the Hollow's mask to kill it, a blinding flash was the result and Unohana stared at Rose once the light faded.

The young teen now had silver streaks in her black hair and her dark emerald eyes had lightened to an icy version of their original color, she was now dressed in the shingami outfit and her sword was at her side as Rose shook her head. Gin came then came into the room and looked shocked at her new look as Unohana explained about what happened, he thanked Unohana and then sighed as Rose asked what was going on and why her clothes had changed. Two hours later, Gin had explained everything to his goddaughter about what happened to her. Just then they heard a knock on the door and Gin opened it to find Aizen standing there in his simple disguise of hairstyle and glasses, Gin gave his smile to his former captain who noticed Rose sitting on the couch. He asked who she was and Gin grinned even harder as he said "She's my goddaughter, apparently she was beaten to death by the relatives she was forced to stay with…"

Aizen growled at that tidbit and then asked softly as Gin looked at him, "What will you do, Gin? We can't leave her here under Yamamoto's influence…"

Gin sighed as his smile faded a bit and said "I know but she also needs to go back to England…I don't want her anywhere near there but do to that stupid Prophecy about her…"

"Prophecy?"

Rose then spoke up and recited the words that had been haunting her since that night,

"_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches. … Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies … and the Dark Lord will mark them as his equal, but they will have power the Dark Lord knows not … and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives. … The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…_"

Gin winced at the hollow tone in her voice as Aizen stared then softly asked "He chose you that night?"

Rose nodded and said "It was either me or my friend Neville that would have been chosen but Voldemort chose me."

Aizen looked thoughtful and then said "Have you ever showed any signs of having a special ability or power?"

Rose shook her head and then said "The only thing I can think of, is that after Sirius had died, I started seeing strange beasts with masks and the souls of the dead more clearly then at Hogwarts…"

Aizen and Gin blinked at that then Gin started to grin even bigger as Aizen chuckled and said "I think we found out the power the dark lord does not know…"

Wait, Huh? What do you mean?"

Rose looked completely confused and they explained quickly about Reiatsu and that some humans had more than others, Rose then understood what they meant and said "But could it really be the Power the Dark Lord knows not?"

Gin smiled and said "More than Likely, Dumbledore believes that Shingami are nothing but myths…"

"You're joking…but all legends have some fact to them and had to come from somewhere…."

Gin shook his head then him and Aizen heard someone coming and asked her to go into the back room for now, Rose nodded and hurried into the room as the door opened and revealed…


	2. Chapter 2

Amalthea: Ok this was inspired by Kenny Loggins's song "Your Heart will lead you home". This will be a Bleach and Harry Potter fanfiction, so please enjoy!

KON: Amalthea does not own Harry potter, Bleach or any songs that appear. All she does own is FemHarry and her family ties to Gin…Please give your votes to the pairing! Please read and review her stories and vote in her poll on her profile!

Ichigo: 4

Chad: 2

Byakuya:

Szayel: 1

Ulquiorra: 3

Grimmjow

Draco:

The Weasely Twins:

Neville:

Ch.2

Aizen quickly hid himself as he was supposed to be working on paperwork and Gin asked what was going on as Kira came running in, Kira then told him that the main Ryoka had just defeated Kenpachi and that Yamamoto had ordered all the captains to find and capture the ryoka. Gin nodded with his eternal smile on his face then waited for Kira to leave as Aizen said "Perhaps we can use this to our advantage…"

They called Rose from the back room and told her what was going to happen so they could hide her from Yamamoto and then make their escape to Los Noches, Rose nodded in agreement as Aizen asked if she was ready and then used his sword to hide her in plain view as she followed him out of the third division…

Meanwhile…

Dumbledore cursed violently then turned and exploded on the Dursleys who cowered in a corner, "YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO KEEP HER ALIVE!"

He growled as he left the house after erasing their memories of having Rose in their possession for all these years and then went back to Hogwarts to try and plan how to revive and get Rose back in his grasp…

Meanwhile, two days later…

Aizen smirked softly as he grabbed the gem from Rukia's chest and then stepped back towards Gin, Tousen and Rose who was hidden under an Illusion, they soon made their escape to Los Noches where they were greeted by the espada. They looked at Rose curiously when they heard a sudden thud from among their group and turned to find Stark had passed out in a dead faint. Rose, Gin and Aizen hurried over only for Rose to stop and gasp at the familiar hollow. Gin who had recognized Stark when he had first met him, quickly pulled her in to a hug as he whispered that Remus didn't remember them at all. That comment made Rose tear up as she buried her head into his chest.

Two hours later…

Aizen checked in on Rose who refused to leave Stark's side until he woke up, he sighed at seeing the young teen with her head on the bed and her hand holding Stark's. Aizen then noticed a small blanket and quietly walked over to grab it, he gently covered the teen and smiled at the soft sigh she did when she was covered up…

The next morning…

Stark groaned as he slowly woke up from recovering his memories of his human life and then remembered who had caused that to happen, he gently sat up to find his goddaughter sitting in a chair next to him as she slept. He smiled and gently reached out to shake her shoulder, "Cub, Time to wake up…"

Rose stirred softly at the comment then woke up and yawned as she looked around sleepily. Stark chuckled, causing her to become wide awake as she looked at him with such desperate hope and whispered "Moony?"

He nodded and said softly "I'm so sorry Cub…"

He was cut off as she lunged forward and hugged him tight as she whispered "It wasn't your fault! Blame the old Goat!"

Stark laughed at that as he returned the hug and said softly "So you mind telling me how you wound up in Aizen-sama and Gin's care?"

Rose stiffened at the question then told him everything that had happened causing the normally laid back hollow to yell "THE DURSLEYS DID WHAT!"

Stark was growling angrily as Rose looked at him in surprise, Aizen and Gin then came in as Gin said "Moony, are you ok?"

Stark looked over at Gin and realized who he was and said "I'm fine Padfoot but the Dursleys won't be once I'm through with them!"

Aizen and Gin looked at each other then at him and said "Join the club…"

Rose giggled at the three older males causing Gin, Aizen and Stark to smile when a small preteen girl with pink eyes, light green hair and a helmet on her head came running into the room. She then looked at Stark angrily and said "Why the hell did you faint like that, Stark?! I was worried sick!"

Rose giggled even more as the Girl literally yelled at Stark about how worried she had been while Stark tried to get her calmed down, Rose then spoke up "Moony, is she your daughter?"

That stopped the yelling as Lilinette looked stunned and Stark just laughed at his goddaughter's question as he said "In a way, yes…"

Rose's eyes softly lit up as Lilinette realized there were other people in the room that she had totally ignored causing her to blush, she quickly apologized to Aizen and Gin while Rose smiled for the first time in a long time. Szayel then came in and quickly cleared Stark for leaving the infirmary, Stark sighed in relief and stood as he ruffled Rose's hair then head for the door with Aizen and Gin. Rose quickly followed with Lilinette as the younger girl pulled her into a conversation about how she knew Stark. Lilinette was surprised to hear that Rose was Gin and Stark's goddaughter from when they were alive and then asked "So does that make me your godsister?"

Rose smiled and told her "If you want to be…I never had any siblings before."

Lilinette smiled and then they heard Gin call to them from up ahead, the two girls looked at each other then raced down the hall way towards Gin. He yelped as Rose tried to stop from a full out run and she wound up crashing into him, Aizen and Stark watched from the side lines in amusement as Gin groaned in pain from the floor. Rose apologized for crashing into him and Gin just laughed it off as he ruffled her hair, he told her accidents happen and to be a little more careful next time…

Meanwhile…

Dumbledore wanted to scream in frustration as he was having no luck locating a spell to revive Rose from death; his Phoenix looked at him with disgust as the bird quickly cut the bond and went to find a new master. Dumbledore began to curse like a sailor at what just happened and quickly planned on how to get the bird back before finding a new master…

*Sorry this took so long to get out but I think this one will be a slow updating one…"


	3. Chapter 3

Amalthea: Ok this was inspired by Kenny Loggins's song "Your Heart will lead you home". This will be a Bleach and Harry Potter fanfiction, so please enjoy!

KON: Amalthea does not own Harry potter, Bleach or any songs that appear. All she does own is FemHarry and her family ties to Gin…Please give your votes to the pairing! Please read and review her stories and vote in her poll on her profile!

Ichigo: 5

Chad: 3

Byakuya: 1

Szayel: 3

Ulquiorra: 7

Grimmjow

Draco:

The Weasely Twins: 2

Neville:

One more chapter to vote!

Ch.3

Rose smiled as she woke up in her own room that Aizen had set up for her that was between Gin and Aizen's personal quarters, she sat up and stretched happily as she thought "_I'm so glad I no longer have to put up with Dumbledore or the Dursleys_..."

She then heard a knock on the door as a servant Arrancar called her name and told her breakfast was almost ready to be served; Rose thanked them and quickly stood to get dressed before heading out to the dining room. She happily greeted Tousen, Aizen and Gin as she walked in, Aizen greeted her politely along with Tousen while Gin grunted since he wasn't a morning person without his two cups of black coffee. Rose giggled and kissed his cheek as she sat next to him while breakfast was served, they were just finishing when a ball of Fire appeared over top the table. Rose and Gin stiffened as the ball turned into a very familiar Phoenix and landed in front of Rose, Fawkes then sang a single high note as Rose felt her magic pulse with the song then Fawkes hopped on to her shoulder. His plumage then turned black with silver and emerald accents as he nuzzled her, Rose was confused and asked "What...just happened?"

Gin was shocked as he said "It seems Fawkes abandoned Dumbledore for you...but that would only happens if Dumbledore has gone completely dark..."

Rose was shocked but then smiled as she petted the Phoenix's plumage, she then remembered her owl and said "Now I'm really glad that I left Hedwig with Hermione for the summer...but I do miss her..."

Gin smiled and gave her a one armed hug as he said "If she's with Hermione, she'll be fine."

Rose smiled as Fawkes chirped and nuzzled his new mistress who smiled and said "I should probably give you a new name... I kinda like Kage..."

The newly named Kage trilled happily as Aizen chuckled and Tousen had a slightly confused look on his face, they then quickly finished the rest of their breakfast and parted ways to get ready for the day...

Four hours later...

Stark chuckled as he won the sparring match between him and Rose by dumping her on her backside, Rose smiled up at him as he helped her up and he asked "Feel like going another round, Cub?"

Rose smiled and said "I'd love too but I'm really sore right now..."

Stark nodded in understanding and told her to go take a nice hot soak and he would see her later, Rose kissed his cheek then headed towards her room. She opened the door and yelped at seeing her room absolutely destroyed causing Aizen to come out of his office to see what the problem was, He took one look and growled as he had a pretty good idea of who had done the damage. He then sighed and said "Why don't you go see Gin while I get the servant Arrancar to clean this mess up?"

Rose nodded and quickly went to see Gin as she had a feeling that somebody was about to get totally yelled at and humiliated for destroying her room, it was about an hour later that Aizen came to see Gin and Rose where he found Gin reading on the couch while Rose slept with her head in his lap. Gin looked up from the book and raised a finger to his lips to signal Aizen to talk softly, Aizen softly chuckled and sat down as He told Gin that he had found Loly and Menoly inside the destroyed room and that they were waiting for Rose. Gin growled softly and said "Please tell me they got a really good punishment for destroying Rose's room..."

Aizen smirked and said "I have the two of them peeling onions and garlic for the next three weeks and they are confined to the kitchen while doing it and also to their rooms when they are done for the day."

Gin snickered and softly said "That's what they get for messing with Rose's stuff..."

Meanwhile...

Dumbledore finally found an incredibly dark spell that would bring the dead back to life by using their hair and blood in a mixture of animal blood and human blood, he smirked as he read over the spell in a book he stole from the Black house and quickly began to gather simple things he would need and then he would grab the harder things later. He cackled evilly and said "You will not escape your role in my plans for the greater good so easy, my dear Rose."

July 31st...

Rose smiled as she found a note on her pillow that asked her to come to the meeting room so she could meet the rest of the espada personally, she finished drying her hair and quickly got dressed in her Los Noches outfit before leaving the room. She headed for the meeting room and politely knocked on the door before walking into a dark room; she blinked then spun as the door slammed close behind her. She then turned as the light came on and she heard "Happy Birthday!"

Rose blinked in shock at seeing a large cake that had "Happy Sweet Sixteen" written on it and Kage perched on a large pile of presents that were neatly stacked on the table next to Aizen, Gin and Tousen. Stark and Lillinette were on the other side grinning while the rest of the espada were sitting down in their seats. Rose then realized that she wasn't dreaming and began to sniffle as she wiped at her eyes, Gin figured out what was wrong and walked over to hug her as she cried happily. Aizen and Tousen just smiled as Gin got Rose to calm down when Barraggan said "Why would you cry at a birthday party?"

Rose grinned weakly and said "Because I've never had a Birthday Party before...The relatives I used to live with would just beat me bloody then expect me to cook and clean perfectly or I would get another beating..."

Stark then walked over and said "Forget them Rose, You're with us now..."

Gin then teasingly said "I don't know about you guys, but I kinda want a slice of that cake..."

Everyone chuckled as Aizen helped her cut the cake and they passed out the generous slices to the espada, they all soon finished the rich chocolate cake and turned to opening the presents. Rose smiled as she opened her gifts and found

Gin: A large book of pranks and Chocolate frogs

Tousen: a Jamaican cook book and a Book on the history of Jamaican cooking

Stark: a bunch of Werewolf movies

Lillinette: A bunch of Werewolf Literature

Barraggan: The Phantom of the Opera CD and tickets to the live performance of the show

Tia: Books on water elemental magic

Ulquiorra: a painting he did of Karakura Town at sunset

Nnoitra: A very large Nerf gun complete with extra Nerf Bullets

Grimmjow: a few books on Magical cats

Zommari: Books on Meditation

Szayel: a fully stocked first aid kit and a book on medicinal herbs

Aaroniero: Books on Illusion magic

Yammy: Learn it yourself Kick boxing videos and gear

Rose thanked all of them when she noticed the rest of the wrapped Gifts were from her group of closest friends, she beamed at Kage and Gin after Gin explained they had Kage deliver a note secretly to her friends about what happened and that they sent their gifts back with Kage with the message of Congrats on getting away from the Dursleys. Rose then opened her gifts from her friends...

The Weasely Twins: a large supply of Prank candies and pastries

Hermione: Books on Rare Magical creatures with a note that said "_Knowing your Luck with wanting to attempt Animagus training, this will help_"

Draco: An Animagus revealing potion and books on Animagus Training

Luna: Books on creating Mind Barriers and maintaining them

Neville: Books on rare Herbology Plants

Ginny: Homemade Fudge and handmade Plushies of Gin's animagus form and Stark's werewolf form

Aizen waited quietly as he took a deep, slightly nervous breath and then placed a small gift wrapped box in front of her as well as a tube of Papers tied with a soft emerald ribbon. Rose looked confused as he asked her to open the papers first as it had something to do when he talked to Gin earlier in the week, She opened them gently and after getting a nod from Aizen, began to read. Her eyes got wider and wider as she read what turned out to be adoption papers for Aizen adopting her as his daughter; she looked at the man she had come to think of as a father figure and beamed at him with happy tears in her eyes. Aizen then walked over and hugged her as she hugged him happily, he then asked "You happy with your gift?"

"I love it! Thank you so much...Daddy"

Aizen's heart swelled with pride at hearing say that and he then handed her the small gift wrapped box, she opened it and found a silver locket with the engraving "_**Your Heart will Lead you to a Home and Family**_"

Rose opened it and grinned as it seemed Gin managed to grab a camera and take a picture of the one day Aizen had sat beside her to help with her mundane homework. It was a nice picture of Aizen ruffling her hair gently as she smiled at him, she then asked for his help for putting on the locket which Aizen gladly did. Aizen then smiled as Kage landed on his Mistress's shoulder while she giggled happily, Gin then said "Rose why don't we see what your Animagus form is by going to the training grounds so you can take the potion Draco sent you?"

Aizen chuckled and said "That sounds like an excellent idea plus it help that I'm curious too..."

Rose was a little excited as she nodded and they all headed to the Training grounds, Gin had her stand in the middle of the training grounds before taking the potion and they waited to see what would happen. Rose then felt a tingling sensation run down her spine and found herself looking up at Gin and Aizen while Grimmjow chuckled, Aizen then told her "It seems you're an Iriomote wildcat for your..."

Rose then felt her body shift again causing a round of Gasps from everyone; she sighed and gave Gin and Stark a pointed look as Gin snapped out his shock first and started laughing, he then said "Well, It turns out you have two forms, one non-magical and one magical...the Magical one just so happens to be a Kirin that is white, Silver and accent scales of black and icy blue for its coloration."

She felt her body change back and groaned good naturedly at her second form as she said "Figures my luck would strike again..."

Stark then in a teasing tone said "I swear it is Karma's way of repaying you for all the shit you've been through..."

Aizen actually laughed when he heard her say "That actually wouldn't surprise me at all..."

Suddenly Kage began to shriek as Rose began to whimper in pain and held her stomach suddenly, Gin, Stark and Aizen hurried towards her when suddenly there was a loud BANG and Rose disappeared in to thin air. Gin was shocked as was the espada and Aizen at Rose's sudden disappearance, it was then Gin remember the book and that he had found it missing just before he had died. He swore violently as his eternal smile disappeared and told them "Dumbledore must have stolen that Book My mother want to get rid of that was filled with Necromancy spells! If I remember correctly, there's a spell that will only work once every two years to resurrect someone who has died not long ago"

Aizen growled at having his adoptive daughter taken from him and said "How do we get her back?"

Gin sighed and said "I think I have an idea but it would mean us possibly becoming teachers...at Hogwarts."

Aizen quickly caught on and said "Do you think you could arrange it?"

"I could with Stark and the Goblin Nation's help..."

Aizen then smirked and said "Yamamoto wouldn't be able to touch us either due to it being Avalon Territory."

Tousen then spoke up and said "You can't be with her all the time though...even if you do become teachers at this school."

Gin sighed as Aizen began to think then smiled evilly as he said "Szayel, Grimmjow, Ulquiorra and Lillinette...how would you like to pose as Exchange Students..."

The arrancar he named quickly understood and nodded while Gin slowly gave a smirk that did not bode well for Dumbledore and those involved in his plans for Using Rose as a weapon...


End file.
